winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Tritannus
Prince Tritannus is the younger fraternal twin of Prince Nereus, and the brother of Princess Tressa. His parents are King Neptune and Queen Ligea of the undersea kingdom of Andros. He was the main villain throughout the fifth season and third CGI movie. It remains unknown if he will return in season 9. Season 5 Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Appearances * The Spill (first appearance) * The Rise of Tritannus * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * The Shimmering Shells * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * The Devourer * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * The Shark's Eye * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus * The Mystery of the Abyss Trivia * He is the first merman to become a villain that the Winx Club must be stop in the show, and the only blood relative of one of the fairies to become a villain. * He is the third man that Icy falls for; the others were Valtor and Lord Darkar. Quotes * "I know how to acquire Sirenix, We must find Daphne." * "Just one thing: I want the secret of Sirenix!!" * "Capture Oritel and Miriam, then she'll tell us what we want to know. Maybe I'll see you there. I got some hunting to do." * "Go on!! Tell me how to acquire Sirenix or watch your parents be destroyed!!" * "Speak!!" * "Tell me how to acquire Sirenix!!" * "Unless I destroy the source and then I can rip Sirenix right out of you!!" * "I win, Fairy!" * "Who asked you, Fairy!!? Lock her up!!" * "I thought I would destroy you, but you have destroyed me." * "Only I'm sorry I didn't crush all of you when I had the chance." The Mystery of the Abyss * " Trivia *Tritannus's name appears to come from a mix of Triton and Titan. **''Triton'' is a Marine God of Greek Mythology who is the son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea (whose Roman equivalent is named Neptune), and his wife Amphitrite, the Nereid sea nymph and daughter of the Sea God Nereus. Triton is depicted as being half-man half-fish, the tritons are his descendants and, like him, are also half-human half-fish. One of Amphitrite's 49 sisters is named Galatea. ***''Titans'' are a race of primeval deities in Greek Mythology who are said to be immortal giants and who once used to rule the world until the God Zeus defeated them and proclaimed himself and his brothers and sisters as the new rulers of the world. *Tritannus may have been partly inspired from King Triton, the father of the mermaid Princess Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid" as they both have a trident as weapon. *Many similarities can be observed between Tritannus and Tai Lung of Kung Fu Panda. These include: **Both Tritannus and Tai Lung are Villains and were Good Tai Lung found by Shifu trained him to become the Dragon Warrior and Tritannus tries to become the Crown Prince and King of Andros driven mad and defeated by Bloom and Po. *Many similarities can be observed between Tritannus and the Elemental Master of Wind Morro of Ninjago. These include: **Both Tritannus and Morro are Villains and were Good Morro found by Wu and trained him to become the Green Ninja and Tritannus tries to become the Crown Prince and King of Andros driven mad by killing Nereus but failed and taken in prison by his father and along with the Trix by transforming and by entering the Infinite Ocean by absoring Daphne's Sirenix to the Trix and becoming the Dark Sirenix and etered the Infinite Ocean and found the Emperor's Throne but the Emperor's Throne was unactivate Tritannus finds Seals of the Pillars of Light Balance and Control but Seal of the Pillar of Control was destroyed by Winx and Emperor's Throne was by Curse of Sirenix and Politea Daphne's Friend and Darcy and Stormy defeated Politea and Tritannus activates the Emperor's Throne by absoring Aisha's Sirenix Powers and Tritannus corrupted by Emperor's Throne and defeated by Bloom and and Morro tries to find the Tomp of the First Spinjitzu Master but Kethanol Geyser killed Morro and Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm and has fallen into service and control of The Preeminent and after Garmadon sacrifice himself to release Spirits of Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals and banished to the Cursed Realm and Spirits of Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals cursing Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists in Form of the Fake Anacondrai and saved Ninjago after Second Serpentine War ended a small dark tornado appeared in the sky in the sky carrying Morro inside after Morro possessed Lloyd Garmadon with Allied Armor of Azure and stolen the First Spinjitzu Master's Staff and stolen Scroll of Airjitzu and allows Allied Armor Azure releases Chain Master Wrayth Bow Master Soul Archer Blade Master Bansha and Scythe Master Ghoultar after the Ninja used Airjitzu to the Wailing Alps to Cloud Kingdom and Morro stolen Sword of Sanctuary and after Kai stolen Sword of Sanctuary and Bansha used to control Ronin to give Morro the Sword of Sacntuary and Morro possessed Ronin and left Ronin's Body and entered the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb he left Lloyd's Body and stolen the Realm Crystal and after releasing the Preeminent into Ninjago Nya unlocks her True Pontential The Preeminent and the Ghosts are destroyed in water and Wu tried to save him from The Preeminent's Tentancles but Morro gave Wu the Realm Crystal and Morro died with you can only save those who want to be saved goodbye Sensei. *Many similarities can be observed between Tritannus and the Lord of Destruction Baal of Diablo. These include: **Both Tritannus and Baal are Dark Lords. *Many similarties can be observed beteween Tritannus and Azshara of Warcraft. These inclune: **Both Tritannus and Azshara are Rulers of Infinite Ocean Naga Nazjatar *He is the first evil prince. *His ability to drain toxic waste is similar to how Valtor drained the magical powers of magical treasures and Ogron drained fairy magic. *Both Tritannus and Valtor turned mer-people into their minions. *Both Tritannus and Valtor are the love interests of Icy. *Tritannus' demon look is similar to the look of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Tritannus' demon look is similar to the look of Archimonde from Blizzard's Warcraft. *Tritannus' demon with red eyes look is similar to the look of Lord Garmadon from Ninjago. *Tritannus' demon with red eyes look is similar to the look of Evil Replica Ninja from Ninjago. *Tritannus' demon look is similar to the look of Diablo Lord of Terror and Fear from Blizzard's Diablo. *Tritannus' demon look is similar to the look of Zorc Necrophades from Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Tritannus is similar to Valtor in the sense that they: **Both made sea creatures into his evil minions. **Both escaped with the Trix from prison. **Both gave the Trix a new witch form. **Icy fell in love with both of them. **Both are somehow related to a Winx. **Both first appeared in the show on Andros. **Both transformed into demons. *Aisha is the first Winx Club fairy to hurt Tritannus in a fight. She did this by kicking him on the chin. *According to King Oritel and Queen Marion, Tritannus is the greatest and most dangerous threat to the Magical Dimension since the three Ancient Witches. Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Merman Category:Enemies Category:Andros Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Characters